Revolution
by Velocity890
Summary: "Shush, no questions, just listen for one bloody time. Now, I'm not the England- Britain- whatever, that you know. I'm the England from future.You're stuck in a time loop somewhere in the 1700's. You're stuck in a time loop and you don't know it."


Alfred F. Jones can't image a world with out freedom. It's highly unlikely any of his citizens could ever function if their freedom was cruelly ripped from their souls. Freedom, in all of it's glory, comes at a high price. Blood, sweat and tears are forced into its well being every breathing living day of America's life. He sells his soul to the gods in the morning and buys it back before the sun sets. All for the pleasure of the mortals that make up his very soul. From sea to shining sea, the United States of America looms as the as the ever powerful superhero. Secretly, inside, the nation is tearing himself down. Piece by piece, inside out. Alfred himself does not know of the deadly poison that freedom is. Even if he did, it's rooted it's self so deeply in his soul he could never rid himself of it. Alfred depends on freedom, he depends on it like an addicted gang to the cheep weed they smoke. He will never understand why other nations do not worship freedom. He never will.

Freedom made it's self known in a simple disguise it calls independence. Gaining independence was a cover up for the poison freedom held.

_"Hey Britain, all I want is my freedom! I'm not longer a child. Nor your little brother! From now on, consider me, independent!" _

Alfred sometimes thanks his rebel teenage self for breaking away from the British Empire. People call him crazy for ever being thankful for a war, but where would the world be now with out the great America? Obliviously in great despair or that is what Alfred's freedom induced mind tells him. Nation's tell him to wake up and see the world around him.

Maybe he should start listening.

Silently the boy slid in and out of the shadows, his blue uniform blending with the dark, creating a dark blue blur when ever he ran. He knew they were nearby; smoke dusted the air from their fire. Fire as red as their blood stained uniforms. He head snapped to the side at the sound of a twig snapping followed by an accent filled curse. The boy held his gun towards the source of the noise, sky blue eyes widening in fear slightly.

"Now, now, what is such a young lad as yourself doing in such a forest so late at night," The voice spoke with a clean and sharp English accent, slithering it's way into the boy's head. "And with such a gun," The voice drifting, as if floating, to the right. No noise of a figure following.

"Who is it!" The boy called out, bringing the gun up the face the woods, finger placed on the trigged. He stood up straighter trying to look bigger and stronger then he was. The voice in the shadows chuckled at the boy's ignorance.

"Lad, put your gun down, I'm not here to harm you," The voice's source circled him, just out of the blue eyed boy's small circle of sight. The voice seemed to come from every angle, creating the illusion of it nesting in his very head. The boy whirled around in small circles trying to find a figure to accompany the voice. He jumped in surprise as hot breath brushed against his ear, hands lying on his shoulders. "Alfred F. Jones?" The figure holding the boy's shoulders asked, his words mixing with the smoke around his head, "The personification of America? Pleasure to be in your presents,"

"H-how do you know who I am?" Alfred asked, tensing under the figure's light but demanding grip. He held a finger over his rifles' trigger, just incase other measures were needed to insure the nation's safety.

"It's not something that concerns you," The voice replied. Alfred let out a large breath; he could see his breath in the night air. Deciding he was sick of the guessing game he elbowed the figure behind him, whipping around in the slightly loosened grip and stumbling backwards, holding up the rifle. He wobbled, slightly unbalanced. He held the muzzle of the gun towards the cloaked figure, finally getting a safe assessment of the figure. The figure was shorter then he by a few inches, but Alfred has always been a tall one. The figure's face hid under the large cloak, silently, hung in same for being so easily out smarted by such a young boy. Alfred raised the rifle higher and hooked it under the edge of the hood, pushing it off.

"B-Britain?"

"Not anymore, America, I'm more well none for the United Kingdom now," Alfred stared in shock at the nation he was currently at war with for his freedom. Alfred growled, pushing his gun against Arthur's chest angrily. He looked the Brit up and down quickly, catching sight of green fabric under the black cloak.

"What are you doing here, I told you to get out of here last time I saw you," Alfred knocked his gun against the bottom of Arthur's chin. Arthur looked displeased, reaching up the push the gun away, nothing but annoyance flashing through emerald eyes. Emerald eyes that captured the younger nation's soul, and made him never want to harm or lay a finger on Arthur. Those eyes amazed him. "If you are not Britain, then who are you?" Alfred fought to keep his voice steady as he spoke. Alfred thought back to the last time he had seen the British nation. Not for a few months. The last time he had been with Arthur, Arthur had held up a gun and shot one of his solders in the head. The man fell dead in the muddy battle field. Alfred had watched from a few yards away, suddenly realizing he was against a much larger Empire. He had thought he had almost no chance in fighting against Arthur and winning.

Arthur didn't answer, just grabbed Alfred's arm, and pulled him into the darkness of the forest.

"Britain! Where are we going?" Alfred yelped as he was dragged along, his feet catching on the roots of the trees and throwing him stumbling forward. Arthur muttered under his breath as Alfred tripped, bumping unbalanced into him.

"You're still as unbalanced as you are in 2011," Arthur snorted, steadying the young American nation.

"20-"

"Don't ask questions," Arthur growled pulling Alfred along. The ground slowly shifted to a swamp, Arthur leaped from patch to patch on the ground. Alfred soon learned quickly if he didn't step with him he would get sucked into the nearby mud. Alfred picked up on this quickly, the tail ends of his blue uniform staining with the mud of the swamp. "Come on Britain, can you please tell me where we are going?" Alfred whined like a small boy wanting a cookie. Arthur glared at him over his shoulder, "And why are you wearing such weird cloths?" Alfred motioned to the green military jacked and pants. Arthur sighed pulling him towards a hill peaking in the distance.

"It's a long story, it's better you be told- well- by yourself," Arthur said and shrugged. Alfred groaned in annoyance,

"God you make no sense!" Alfred whined. Arthur remained silent as he walked the hill the landscape fading to an open field. Alfred looked to the sky, smoke drifting over the clouds. With a start he ripped his wrist from Arthur's grasp. Arthur gave him a questioning glance, as Alfred lofted his rifle up to become level with Arthur's head for a second time that night. Arthur shoulders slumped with the annoying effort it took to keep the young nation under his wing. The older nation looked back to Alfred with a small smirk, his displeasure turning to amusement. This game was becoming fun.

"My people, they're- they're burning," Alfred murmured sky blue eyes looking to the smoke covered sky, "I have to save them, that's why I'm here," Alfred straightened his jacket, turning his gaze back to Arthur and pressing the gun harder against his chest. He became serious, "They're burning because of your troops," He growled. Arthur raised a hand and brushed a bit of dirt off of his knuckle with a disgusted look.

"They burn everyday," Arthur stated, "I guess because you're so impatient I'll tell you now, you were always one to kill the fun in everything," Alfred stared in shock.

"Wha-"

"Shush, no questions, just listen for one bloody time," Arthur muttered, "Now, I'm not the England- Britain- whatever, that you know. I'm the England from future," Alfred blinked, but remained silent as he had been told to do, "You're stuck in a time loop somewhere in the 1700's. You're stuck in a time loop and don't know it. It's my job, as an England from certain time period to keep you up to date," Arthur grinned slightly, "Literally, up to date," Alfred had dropped his gun in the middle of Arthur quick story. Arthur reclaimed Alfred's arm pulling him forward once again, "You see the world, in the current year of 2012, is ending. Just as the Mayans had predicted, the world is caving in on it's self, dieing in the most violent way Mother Nature knows to know at us. The nations have banned together, or well, we've banned together with the ones we trust,"

"The super powers, the future you; the United States of America, France, Canada, Me, and a few other European nations have banned together to form a league. And in this league we are focusing on time loops, convinced that if we find a way reset time and turn it back a few years we might be able to stop the Earth from dieing," Arthur huffed, stopping at the top of the large hill, "This is the scientifically and dangerous way of going about this, but Russia and China are shooting for the stars in their plan, literally, 'shooting for the stars', they are trying to find a place in space safe for the human race to live. Now, this is a smart plan, but with everything our league comes up with there is one essential issue." Arthur looked up at Alfred, "Time. No one has enough time to commit to a science or math involved experiment. You need time for the human brain to analyze and come up with a solution to the problem." Arthur took both of Alfred's hands, "That's were you come in, along with a few others,"

"You're one of few sections of the nations with in the league that belong to a time loop. How time loops are created is still unknown to many of us. It's almost like a break, or skip in time it's self. But it could also be that someone has figured out how to create a time loop to preserve a special part of a nation that will be remember and taught to the nation's citizens over and over again. Time loops are confusing and very dangerous to use, we've found out if you change to much of what happens with in the time loop it could cause the loop to explode and become cut off, allowing no one to enter or exit the loop and become trapped there forever with out knowing they are living the same day over and over again for the last few hundred years. But the people who escape from a time loop who have been stuck in one for a long amount of time are useful," Arthur finished with a heavy sigh, "Understand?"

Alfred blinked a few times, completely taken back from what Arthur had just told him. He raised an eyebrow, and slowly a smile crept onto the American's face followed by the start of a fit of giggles. Alfred covered his mouth to try and stop any of the laughter from slipping from his lips. Finally he gave up, tilted his head to the sky and laughed loudly. Arthur looked offended, thick eyebrows knitting together on his forehead if anything making them look large then they had before.

"Oh please Britain, you're one weird guy, I know that and all but were do you get these things from? Time loops, the world ending? This sounds like one of you're bad fairy tales that you used to tell me," Alfred exclaimed once his laughter had ceased, wiping at the tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes. Arthur stomped his foot angrily, dropping both of Alfred's wrist.

"I'm not joking around you stupid git! I'm telling the truth, you have to help us try and freeze the world in time so we can help it!" Arthur cried out loudly, "I can't believe you don't believe me!" Alfred continued to smile, clamping a hand down on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's obvious that I'm dreaming and that I will be waking up any time now, so Britain," He clapped his hand down on Arthur's shoulder once more, "Go save you're world, or whatever you are talking about, I'm just going to be leaving right about now," America finished with a goofy smile, taking steps away from the older nation.

"Don't you leave me, Alfred F. Jones," Arthur said sternly, crossing his arms across his chest, "You leave and you'll be sorry!" He snapped, "You will find out that you are not going to wake up from a dream and you'll be stuck in this time loop for all of entirety," Arthur warned, a finger raised in his defense. Alfred stopped, a few yards from the nation, looking over his shoulder at the country.

"You- You-"Alfred heaved a sigh, turning back to him, "You are… a…. psycho," He finished. Arthur looked slightly annoyed but said no words, listening to the American, "But, I'll believe you, only this once! Because being stuck in a place for the next some odd amount of time doesn't sound so great, that's the only reason! Got it?" Alfred explained, walking back to stand in front of the Brit.

"Nice to know you finally have some common sense,"

_**Pfft, what is this story? xD**_

_**Is it bad that my own brain comes up with things it doesn't even understand? Eh, whatever. But hello~ People of the world that chose to click on that golden link leading you here! I hope this did suck, and left you some what interested? Maybe? Possibly? Whatever, I had fun writing it. **_

_**I have been writing this first chapter for a few months, leaving it, coming back to it, leaving it blah blah blah, but here it is =D **_

_**Review? Maybe… x3**_


End file.
